Holding out for a hero
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Introducing Cowgirl Callie, Rodeo Princess! She knows how to hogtie critters...and a certain sheriff's heart! A story of romance, new friends, jealousy and fighting for the ones you love.
1. Chapter 1

***New story alert! Hey howdy hey everyone! Can you guys believe that we are just six weeks from the new Toy story movie!? That is forty four days! :) Anyway, Here is the story that I've been wanting to share with you guys. Time for me to introduce my OC character and new love interest for Woody. This is not to be confused with the two Bo/Woody stories I previously wrote, this is brand spanking new! So with out further ado, enjoy!***

"Going to Janie's house, we're going to Janie's house!" Bonnie sang in the backseat. Janie was her older cousin who lived in Texas and she and her family were going to her ranch house for a full week. Beside her, in her duffel bag, Jessie couldn't contain her excitement.

"How much longer till we get there?" She wined. Buzz, Woody, Bullseye, Dolly, and Slinky were with her and they rolled their eyes. They had been listening to her complain for the last two hours.

"Jessie, I told you. Woody said, glaring at his sister. It's a long drive to the ranch, about three to four hours."

"Ah, it feels like we've been in this car forever! We haven't been to the ranch for a year; I want to see all the new critters!"

"Don't worry, Jess. You will get to see them; you just have to be patient." Buzz said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Ugh, fine. Hey, at least you'll get to see Callie." She said, elbowing her brother.

"Shut up, Jessie." Woody said, smacking her in the arm. Callie was one of Janie's rodeo dolls. Her full name was Cowgirl Callie, rodeo princess. She could hogtie critters as fast as a tornado. Woody fell for her, hard. But he didn't want his friends to know that, let alone his sister; he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh yeah, I remember Cowgirl Callie. Dolly said, smiling. When Bonnie spent the summer here last year, you two got real close. You know what she told me before we left? That she likes you, a lot, and I think you fancy her too."

"I do not fancy her!"

"Then why do you get all flustered and start stuttering when you talk to her?" Woody felt his cheeks burning, but ignored it.

"I, I um, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying not to look at them.

"Oh my god, he's blushing!" Jessie shrieked.

"I am not!"

"Your face is bright red, partner." Buzz said.

"Not helping Buzz!"

"Just admit it, Woody. Slinky said. You like her."

"Besides, you need to get back out there. Bo would want you to." Jessie said. She saw Buzz frown at her. Confused, she glared back and gasped when she realized what she just said. "Oh gosh, Woody, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it." Woody sighed. Ten years ago, he lost his beloved Bo Peep after she shattered to pieces from falling off the desk. To this day, Woody still hadn't gotten over losing her. He refused to move on. Buzz shook his shoulder.

"I know you miss her buddy. He said. But isn't it time to move on? Bo wouldn't want you to be grieving over her."

"You're right, Buzz. She would want me to be happy, I know."

"There you go! And hey, you never know, Callie might just be your new true love."

"Hey fellas, we're here!" Slinky barked.

"Yes! It's about time!" Jessie cheered.

***Short but sweet. Will post chapter two tomorrow.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I was informed today that May 8th would have been Don Rickles 93nd birthday, so a Happy birthday to you, Mr. Potato Head. RIP! Also, here is chapter two!***

Once the Anderson's got settled in, Janie and Bonnie left to go horseback riding, so the toys reunited with their friends.

"Hey Dolly!" Two of the dolls cried.

"Abbe, Belle!" Dolly cried, rushing over, hugging them. Slinky went over to say hi to a stuffed Dalmatian named Penny while Buzz and Jessie went over to an Iron Man and Black Widow action figures. Woody stood in the middle of room, looking around for a certain cowgirl when a small hand covered his eyes, making him tense up.

"Guess who, cowboy?" A soft voice said.

"Hello your highness." Woody chuckled. She took her hand from his eyes and stepped in front of him. She was about the same height as Jessie and had on a red diamond studded vest with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, red cowboy boots and a white cowgirl hat with a small gold crown attached to the front. Her long brown hair was separated into two braids and her ocean blue eyes sparkled.

"Howdy Woody, and its Callie, remember?"

"I know, I was just teasing." Callie hit his hat over his eyes.

"You knucklehead, it's so great to see you again." She said, hugging him. Her horse and sidekick Hazel walked over to Bullseye and nuzzled him.

"It's uh, great to see you too, Callie. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, I've really missed you. I've missed our adventures."

"So, so have I." Callie giggled as he stuttered; she loved that about him.

"Looks like you've still got your stutter there, Woody." They turned and saw another cowboy doll walking towards them. This one was dressed in all black from his hat to his boots. He was the same height as Woody, and also had brown hair.

"Billy. Woody said flatly. How nice to see you." Billy Dixon, otherwise known as Billy the kid, flicked his hat up and smiled at them. He was in the same collection with Hazel and Callie. He and Callie were intended to be best friends, but Billy wanted to be more than friends. Last summer, he tried to get between her and Woody and it annoyed both of them. Callie rolled her eyes in disgust as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Isn't it? I saw you talking to my girl here and I thought I come say hello." He pulled Callie close to him.

"Aren't we lucky? Callie sighed, taking his arm away. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your girl! I will never go out with you, so stop calling me that."

"Oh, you'll come around, sweet cheeks. Nice seeing you, Woody." Billy said as he left.

"What was that about?" Woody asked.

"Ugh, Billy has been trying to get with me all year, Callie said, disgusted. I keep telling him I like someone else, yet he still won't leave me alone. We used to be best friends, but lately, he's become kind of a stalker."

"Well if he ever bothers you at all this week, tell me. I'll set him straight."

"Thanks partner." Woody felt his cheeks burning as he smiled at her. She smiled back, but then cleared her throat. "Hey, are you up for a race?

"You're on, cowgirl!" They raced to their horses and went over to the track by the bed. Off to the side, Billy glared at them.

"He just had to come back, didn't he? Billy said to himself. He thinks he's so great, but what Callie doesn't know is just how big of a failure he is. I have to make sure they don't get together. I'll find a way to make him look like a the fool he is!"

***Uh oh, what's Billy going to do?***


	3. Chapter 3

***Another day closer to June 21st! 42 days! Also, here's chapter three!***

"Hey howdy hey, giddy up Bullseye!" Woody hollered. They raced around the room, Callie and Hazel right on their heels.

"Come on, Hazel, let's beat them girl!" Callie whispered to her horse.

"Go Callie!" Abbe and Belle shouted.

"Go Woody!" Jessie and Buzz yelled. The two horses were just about to make the final turn to the finish line when Billy, who was along the sideline, tossed a rubber snake onto the track. Bullseye, who was afraid of snakes, stopped abruptly and sent Woody flying across the room right into Janie's beanbag chair. Billy laughed maliciously. _Yes, now Callie will think he's a clumsy fool!_ He thought.

"Woody!" Callie cried. She dismounted Hazel, made sure Bullseye was alright, and then ran over to the bag. Woody sat up and spit beans out of his mouth. "Woody, are you…" He stood up and she doubled over in laughter. The others saw what she was laughing out and also laughed.

"What? Woody said, spitting out more beans. What's so funny?"

"You silly, you're covered in beans!" Woody looked down at his cloth body. She was right; he was covered in tiny Styrofoam beans.

"You look like a snowman!" Jessie said, making them laugh harder.

"I do, don't I?" Woody said. "Hey Callie, come here." He walked toward her, arms stretched out to hug her.

"No, No, Woody, don't!" He ran at her and picked her up, then set her back down. Now she too was covered in beans. Woody laughed hysterically.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play this, huh? Come here, cowboy!" She ran at him and pushed him back into the chair. The two tossed beans at each other. Soon, the others got in on the fun and a bean fight broke out. Callie was laughing so hard that she tripped on the edge of the chair and collided with Woody, making them tumble to the floor. Callie was on top of him and she smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He replied back.

"I'm right as rain." He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, flicking a bean off the end of her braid. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled down at him. _I could stare into those eyes forever. _Woody thought. They were so close to each other that Woody could kiss her if he really wanted to. Someone cleared their throat and pulled the two toys out of their trance.

"Well, that was fun. Callie said, standing up. Let's get cleaned up, cowboy." Later that night, after the girls went to sleep, Callie and Woody sat up talking by the window. Callie picked the last bean off his shoulder.

"There you go, Woody. You are now bean free." She said.

"Thanks Callie." Woody said.

"That was really fun today. Are you sure you're alright? No frayed limbs or anything?"

"Aside from a stiff neck, no I'm alright."

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt." She moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. " Hey Woody, I know you're still hurting from losing Bo, and I know no one can ever replace her, but I wanted to ask…" He turned around to face her.

"Let me stop you, Callie, because I know what you're going to say, and let me tell you I like you too."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I like you a lot actually. You're so full of life and so carefree. It's one of the best things about you, and yes, losing Bo did take a huge toll on me, but her memory will always live on in my heart. I know she wouldn't want me to be unhappy or alone, and with you, I don't feel that way." He took her hands in his. "Callie, I know it's taken me a year to ask this, but, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will, Woody." They embraced in a tight hug and sat against the windowsill, Callie's head on his chest. From the bookshelf, Billy growled at the sight of the two rag dolls.

"Fiddlesticks. He cursed. My evil deed actually brought them closer together. Now what do I do?" He tapped the side of his head. "I know, I will expose him for the failure he really is, then she will see that he is no good and come crawling back to me." He laughed wickedly and crept away.

***So much cuteness in one chapter! Please review!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter four is here! Happy mother's day to all the moms out there!***

The next day, Bonnie and Janie left all day for the county fair. In Janie's room, Woody and Callie were listening to the radio when a song from the movie "Footloose" came on.

"Oh I love this song!" Callie said.

"It's a good song, I'll give you that." Woody replied. Callie began to sing along with the song.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

"Dance with me, Woody." She said, extending her hand out to took it and they began dancing to the music. The two cowpokes were dancing up a storm. Woody was twirling her and lifting her high over his head that the other toys were amazed at the sight and crowded around to watch. From the other side of the room, Billy watched them sing and dance. It made him sick to his stomach. _She should be dancing with me._ He thought. _It's time for me to put my plan in action._ He crept toward the crowd as Callie sang the chorus.

_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's got to be sure, he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life__! _At the last note of the song, Woody had dipped her back. He pulled her back up and they stared into each other's eyes. Out of nowhere, Billy sprang at Woody, dragged him to the ground, grabbed him by the neck and started choking him.

"What did I tell you yesterday, cowboy? He growled, tightening his grip. Callie is my girl, you hear me? Mine!"

"No she's not. Woody heaved. She doesn't love you and she never will, so stop acting like you own her because you don't!" He moved his foot slightly and kicked the cowboy off of him, letting out a big gasp when Billy's hands left his throat. Callie, Buzz, and Jessie ran over to him as Billy landed on the floor.

"Woody, are you alright?" Callie asked. Woody was on his knees, coughing.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath." Callie rubbed his back and helped him stand up.

"Are you out of your mind, kid? Jessie yelled. You could have killed him!"

"And I've told you a million times, Billy. I like Woody, not you. Callie said. He's sweet, handsome and treats me with respect, while you are evil, vile, and malicious."

"Did you just call me wild and delicious? Because guilty as charged, baby." Billy laughed. Callie charged at him, but Woody grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't Callie, he's not worth it." He said, quietly.

"Are you worth it, Woody?"

"What do you mean, Billy?"

"Does Callie know about your past? The mistakes you've made, how much of a failure you really are?"

"I know enough about Woody to know that he is not a failure!" Callie screamed.

"Oh is that so? So he told you about how he abandoned his family at Sunnyside Daycare and almost got them killed in a furnace?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Word travels fast, cowgirl."

"What happened at Sunnyside wasn't Woody's fault." Buzz said, coming to his friend's defense.

"Woody came back to rescue us. Jessie said, going to her brother's side. He made sure we were all together in that furnace, even if we were about to die, we would die together."

"Woody may have made some mistakes in the past, but he fixes them by doing everything he can to make it right, like a hero is supposed to do!" Callie yelled.

"If he's such a great hero, then how do you explain Bo's death? Billy said, grinning. It was his fault she died right?" The room fell silent and everyone's mouth dropped.

"You take that back! Woody shouted defensively. Bo's death was a freak accident. Our previous owner accidentally hit the end table and she fell. It was not my fault!"

"But you could have saved her, right? And yet you didn't because you didn't want to be seen by your owner? Face it, Woody. You failed her and now you will live forever with that guilt! You're no hero; you're just a big coward!" Woody's mouth hung open in shock. He looked at Buzz, then Jessie, and finally Callie. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and before he could stop himself, he ran out of the room.

"Woody! Wait!" Callie cried.

"We've got this, Callie." Jessie said. She and Buzz ran after him. Callie felt her heart break.

"Nice guy you've got there, Cal." The cowgirl curled her hands into fists.

"Listen very carefully, Billy. She warned. Stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from Woody. If you go anywhere near him or hurt him in anyway, I will personally tear the stuffing out of you." She adjusted her hat and ran off in search of her sheriff.

Downstairs, Callie searched all over for Woody. She finally found him out on the front porch with Jessie and Buzz. She hid by the door, listening on their conversation.

"Don't let him get to you, Woody. Jessie said. Billy's just being a bully."

"It happened so fast, there was nothing anyone could do." Buzz said.

"Why did he have to bring that up?" Woody sobbed. "Just last night, I asked Callie to go out with me and she said yes. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm a failure."

"Woody, she doesn't think you're a failure. No one does, and you know that." Jessie said.

"But you saw the way she looked at me. I love her guys; I really don't want to screw this up with her."

"Woody?" The trio turned to see Callie standing by the door. Woody turned away from her and set his hat down.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Buzz and Jessie nodded, and walked back to Janie's room. Callie walked over and sat by him, setting her hat off to the side. "Callie, I am so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Woody. Callie said. Billy had no right saying the things he said."

"He's right about me though. I've made many mistakes in my life, most of them I regret. You don't deserve someone like that; you deserve someone better than…" He was cut off as Callie grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. Callie pulled back, her hands on his face.

"Let me tell you something, Woody. There are two types of people in this world: those who make mistakes and do nothing about them and those who make mistakes and do everything in their power to make it right. You are one of those people. The mistakes you've made only made you stronger so that you could do right for those you care about. I don't care if you're perfect, I love you just the way you are. You are no failure, Woody. The way I see it, you're a hero who's larger than life." That made Woody's heart soar and he smiled.

"Thank you, Callie. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that. I love you." He pulled her close and kissed her again, a little more passionately. From the window, Billy saw them and cursed, slamming his fist into the wall.

"No, no! What do I have to do to get him away from her!?" He hit the wall again and then his eyes widened. "Well, I just have to go with my original plan." He looked down at Callie and Woody again, who were laughing and acting all in love. "Woody Pride, you just made the worst mistake of your life." Billy jumped down from the window and disappeared out of the room. In the shadows hid Buzz, who heard everything. His best friend was in danger! He had to warn his friend!


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey guys! Here is chapter five. So this is the one where Billy's plan truly comes to light. I'm sorry in advance for always putting Woody in dire situations. He's my main guy, he's the leader, so it fits, I'm sorry! Anyway,** **enjoy!***

"Woody, come over here." Buzz said Thursday afternoon.

"What's up, Buzz?" Woody asked.

"Watch out for Billy. He's been on the warpath since yesterday. I think he actually might be planning to get rid of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Last night, I saw him by the window watching you and Callie. Before he creep away, I heard him say that you've made the worse mistake of your life by crossing him."

"Thanks for the warning, space ranger. I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Let me know if you see anything."

"I will, sheriff. Oh, and on an unrelated note, you and Callie, huh? Finally sealed it with a kiss, did you?"

"No!" Buzz raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine. We kissed last night."

"Yes! I knew it! I told Jessie it was going to happen. I got to go tell her. I'm proud of you, cowboy!" He ran off to find Jessie. Woody rolled his eyes and went to find Callie. He found her by the bed playing Clue with Slinky, Dolly and Belle. She waved at him and ran over.

"Hey hot stuff." She said, kissing him.

"Hello beautiful. Having fun?" He asked.

"Sure am. You want in next round?"

"Maybe later, I was actually going down to the barn for a while, get some fresh air. Care to join me after your game?"

"I'd love to." She pulled him close and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands running through her hair and down her back.

"Okay, you two. You can suck on each other's faces later. We have a game to finish, Callie." Belle called, making the couple jump. Callie rolled her eyes and looked up at Woody.

"I got to go; I'll be down in a few minutes. Love you." She kissed his cheek and went back over to the game. Woody smiled as he walked down the stairs and out to the porch. He started walking towards the barn when something hard struck the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

_Ow, my head. _Woody thought. _What the hell happened? _The sheriff opened his eyes and looked around. It looked like he was in a small box. He went to sit up, but couldn't. Looking down at his arms, he noticed they were tied down with large, metal twist ties. He tried to move his feet, but they were also tied down. He tried to break free, but the ties just wouldn't budge.

"Uncomfortable?" Woody looked up and saw Billy climbing into the box. "Perfect."

"Billy, what are you…" Instantly, Woody felt pain in his right arm as Billy cut it open with a small knife.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, cowboy!" He began to cut holes in his other arm. "I warned you to stay away from Callie. I attacked you, threatened you; I even tried to expose you for the fake that you really are." He ran the knife along both of Woody's legs, making the cowboy scream. "Yet you kept pursuing her, and now she wants nothing to do with me!"

"She didn't want anything to do with you in the first place, Billy! She hates your guts!"

"While that may be true, when she realizes you forgot about her, she will finally realize she was wrong about you, and then she will be all mine!"

"Callie's not dumb, Billy. She'll figure out that you tried to get rid of me and come looking for me." Billy stabbed the knife into Woody's chest, covering his mouth before he could scream.

"She'll never find you." Billy sneered. "By the time she or your friends realize you're missing, it will already be too late. This was my plan from the beginning, cowboy, to get rid of you. Once I do, I will have complete control over Callie. As for your family, they will be no use to me, so I'm just going to kill them." Woody's eyes went wide and he tried to fight out of his grip, moaning in protest. Billy just laughed. "I'd stop struggling, Woody; it will only make it worse for you." He leaned in close to Woody's ear. "Looks like you've failed again, sheriff. You are a failure, and now, you're going to die a failure." He then took the handle of the knife and slit Woody's chest open. Woody screamed in agony as his stuffing started seeping out of his chest. He closed his eyes, the pain in his arms, legs, and chest making it hard to stay awake. Billy laughed and stood over him.

"One more thing, I think I'll take this as my trophy." He said, pointing to his sheriff badge. With a quick pull, he ripped it from him. "Happy trails, Woody." Billy climbed out of the box and closed the lid. Woody sighed. His breathing had begun to slow down; he would be dead before his family got to him. He thought of Buzz and Jessie, how devastated they would be. Then he thought of Callie. He thought of last summer, how in just three months, the love that he felt for Bo disappeared and turned into love for Callie. He wanted a new life with her, to give her everything she could ever want, to be the hero she saw in him, but now he would never be able to do that. He truly felt like a failure. _I'm sorry, Callie. I'm so, so sorry._ That was his final thought before he closed his eyes and laid his head to the side.

***Again, sorry! Hope you love it! Please review!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Posting a lot this week! I just posted one story, working on this one, and trying to finish another! Here is chapter six!***

Callie was starting to get worried. She had been waiting by the barn doors for two hours. Where was Woody? Walking back to the house, she saw the others by the TV.

"Buzz, Jessie, you haven't seen Woody have you? She asked. He was supposed to meet me by the barn."

"No sorry, Callie." Jessie said.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Buzz said. They heard a whistle and saw Billy admiring himself in the mirror on the mantel.

"Billy, have you seen Woody anywhere?" Callie called up to him.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Billy said, jumping down. That's when Jessie saw the star on his chest.

"Hey, that's Woody's badge! She exclaimed. Why do you have that?"

"Woody gave it to me. Looks pretty good on me, doesn't it Cal?"

"You're lying. Woody wouldn't give that away, especially not to someone as level-headed as you are." Her eyes went wide, and she frowned at him. Suddenly she grabbed him by his shirt. "What did you do to him?"

"Now what makes you think I did something to him?"

"Don't play games with me, Billy. I know you did something to Woody, now tell me what you did! If you hurt him, so help me I'll…"

"Chill out, cowgirl. He's fine, for now." Billy said wickedly. Callie pounced on him, punching and kicking every part of his body.

"What did you do to him?!" She said between blows. He pushed her off and grabbed her by her braid.

"I simply did what had to be done. Billy said. I warned him about staying away from you, he didn't listen. So I got rid of him. So like it or not, you're mine now!"

"Where is he, Billy?" Jessie growled.

"I buried him by the garden. But you better hurry; he doesn't have much time left!" Jessie, Buzz, Dolly and Slinky ran out of the room. Once outside, they looked all around the yard.

"He could have buried him anywhere. Dolly said. Where do we even start?"

"Slink, can you track him?" Buzz said, looking at the dog.

"I can try." Slinky said. He began sniffing around the grass, his nose leading them to some heads of lettuce. He sniffed by the carrots, and finally barked by the sunflowers. "Here, he's here!"

"Get that shovel!" Buzz yelled. Jessie tossed it to him and he began digging until he hit something. Moving aside some dirt, they found a shoe box. Jessie opened the lid and gasped, burying her face into Buzz's chest. Woody was lying at the bottom, his eyes closed, and his arms and legs strapped down by metal ties.

"Look what that monster did to him." Slinky gasped. They looked to where he pointed and saw the slash across the sheriff's chest, a bit of stuffing spilling out the top.

"Come on, we've got to get him out of there." They jumped into the box and started undoing the ties.

"Buzz, he's not...oh god is he...?" Jessie whimpered. Buzz leaned in close to his friend.

"No, he's alive, but barley. We have to get him inside and stitched up, quickly! Dolly, run back to Callie and let her know we found him. Jessie, Slink and I will bring him back."


	7. Chapter 7

***Guys! We are soooo close to being one month away from the new Toy story movie! Who else is freaking out!? AHHH! Anyway, here is Chapter seven. Two more left, and there is a special guest character showing up in the next one!***

Back in Janie's room, Callie sat on the dresser, her legs brought close to her chest. She hoped that Jessie, Buzz, and the others would be able to find Woody. She may have only been dating him for four official days, but it felt like they've been together for a lifetime. He was the only one who ever saw her as carefree and beautiful. She wanted to be with him forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by Billy, who put an arm around her.

"Callie, my dear, He said. You ready to admit that your cowboy is gone and become my girlfriend now?"

"Get away from me, Billy." Callie said coldly.

"Here, I'll tell you what. You become my girlfriend, and I'll make you my deputy. Together we can take over this room and rule all the toys!"She pushed him away and stood to face him.

"Do you even know what being a sheriff is about? It's not about power or control. It's about protecting people against those that try to harm them. Woody knew that better than anyone. He treats everyone like family and makes sure that no one gets left behind, like a true hero does." Outraged by that remark, Billy grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Listen here you little wench. Your hero is dead and he is never coming back. So unless you'd like to go the same way he did, I suggest you do what I tell you, understand?"

"Go head and kill me, at least I'll be with Woody and not you, you psychotic murderer!" He raised his hand to slap her when Abbe and Belle came running into the room.

"Callie, they found him! They found Woody!" Abbe cried. She yanked her arm away from Billy.

"They did? Where are they?"

"In the living room, Belle said. But we're warning you, he's real beaten up." Callie glared at Billy, her hands curling into fists.

"Show me." They led her downstairs. In a corner of the living room, she saw Jessie crying in Buzz's arms and Slinky's head was lying on top of Woody's chest. Woody was lying on a small pillow. Dolly saw her coming over and walked towards her.

"Callie, I'm so sorry honey. We did everything we could, but it was too late." Dolly said sadly. Callie pushed by her and went over to the cowboy. She saw that his arms and legs had been slashed. His chest had been slashed as well. They had tried to sew it back together, but there was just too much damage. She sat beside Woody and touched his cheek.

"Oh Woody, I'm so sorry. I love you; I will always love you, Woody." She kissed him on the lips and then balled her hands into fists, springing at Billy. "You monster, you killed him! You don't deserve to wear that badge, you don't deserve to be sheriff and you sure as hell don't deserve me. I want nothing to do with you, you son of a bitch!" She slapped him across the face, but he retailed by grabbing her and forced her hands behind her..

"You know, I'm just so tired of your attitude, Callie. Billy said. You know what; I've decided I don't want you anymore, so I'm just going to get rid of you. Let's go, walk!" He pushed her outside and dragged her through the dirt.

"No!" Jessie yelled, jumping onto his back. She dragged him to the ground and held her foot firmly on his back. "You already killed my brother; I won't have you kill Callie too!"

"This doesn't concern you, you annoying little twit!" Jessie turned him to face her.

"It does when you mess with my friends and family!" She punched him square in the face and went to help Callie when Billy grabbed her by the hair and punched her back, making her fall to the ground. He pulled out his switchblade and raised it high above his head, ready to plunge it into Jessie when another knife struck his chest, resulting in an agonizing scream from Billy.

"Get away from them, Billy!" A voice called out. The three toys turned back to the porch and standing there, out of breath, was Woody.

"Woody! You're alive!" Jessie yelled. She and Callie ran over to Woody, hugging him.

"Oh Woody, I thought you were dead." Callie said, holding him tight. He kissed her forehead.

"This is not fair! I killed you!" Billy growled. Woody placed himself protectively in front of his girlfriend and sister.

"This does not involve them, Dixon! This is between you and me, so let's finish this!" Billy pulled the knife out of his back and Jessie handed Woody the other knife and the two cowboys clashed them together like swords. Stuffing flew everywhere: from Billy's leg and Woody's arm. Woody was even able to cut his badge off Billy's chest, which got lost in the grass. After a lot of swinging, Billy slashed the stitches on Woody's chest. Woody hissed in pain and clutched his chest as Billy kicked him to the ground.

"It's over, Woody. Callie is mine!" Woody kicked Billy and he stumbled and fell into the old well. Billy grabbed Woody's bandana and tried to pull him into the well, but Callie grabbed Woody by his foot. Unable to hold on anymore, Billy slipped and fell into the well.


	8. Chapter 8

***OMG! WE ARE A MONTH AWAY FROM TS4! New trailer dropped this morning and it is so damn cute! AHHH! CAN'T WAIT! In other news, here is chapter 8. Special guest in this one!***

"Woody? Woody, speak to me honey." Callie said, shaking him. After Billy fell into the hole, he had passed out from losing stuffing from the cut on his chest. Now he wasn't moving at all. "Woody, please wake up." She laid her head on his chest and she heard him cough.

"Ca, Callie?" He asked wearily.

"Oh Woody, I was so worried. I thought he was going to, oh this is my fault."

"No, no it's not. I should have known not to mess with Billy, but I did it anyway, because I fight for the things I love. Oh, maybe, it's better this way."

"Don't you talk like that, we're together now. We'll get you stitched up, and it will all be fine, you'll see." He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

"At least I got to see you one more time." Woody said. She grabbed his hand as his breathing became slower and slower. Soon, she didn't hear anything, but noticed his eyes rolled back and close as he became still. Callie gasped; her hands flew up to her face. He was gone.

"No, no! Woody! Please don't leave me, I love you." She sobbed. Jessie and Buzz sobbed in each other's arms, Dolly cried with Abbe and Belle and Slinky howled. Suddenly, a bright light shone down from the heavens, blinding everyone.

"What is that?" Slinky asked. They all looked up and saw an angel-like figure floating down towards them.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Buzz asked.

"Bo?" Jessie asked.

"Hey guys. Hello Callie." Bo said, coming over to the cowgirl.

"How, how do you…" She asked, stunned that she knew her.

"I know all about you, Callie. I've been watching over you and Woody."

"You're not here to take him, are you?"

"No dear, I'm here to help him. Watch carefully." She closed her eyes, took her crook and moved it over Woody's body slowly. Like magic, the cuts on his arms disappeared, his chest started to stitch back together, his badge went back to the spot over his heart, and the slashes on his legs were sewn back together. Callie stared at the cowboy in complete shock.

"His cuts are gone. Almost as if…"

"They never happened."

"Thank you, Bo. Callie said, crying. He's such a good person and this never should have happened, not to him."

"He only wanted to protect you, sweetie. Bo said, wiping her tears away. He loves you, more than anything. I saw it last summer and I saw it again when he gained his strength back after they found him. He moved on from me when he met you and now that he has you, he will do everything he can to make sure he never loses you." Callie smiled.

"Callie?" The princess looked down. Woody was awake and staring up at her.

"Woody! You're alive!" She said, kissing him all over his face.

"Yeah, but how?"

"We've got an angel looking out for us." She nodded toward Bo. Woody sat up and looked at her, awestruck.

"Bo. You're here. I, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I saw you protecting Callie. Do me a favor, cowboy. Never lose her. She's a pretty great girl." Woody smiled at Callie and pulled her close.

"I won't, I promise." The sun started to peak out from behind a cloud, indicating the morning.

"I'm afraid I can't stay much longer. Promise me one more thing, Woody. Continue to be the hero I know you are. Be one not just for your family and the ones you love, be one for those that need one. You are and always will be my hero. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." She kissed his cheek and bid them all farewell and then disappeared into the heavens.

***Anyone noticed the beauty and the beast reference I slipped in? I had to, it's my other all time favorite movie!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Alright guys, last chapter for this story. Thank you for following and reviewing! I have two more stories with Callie that I'm thinking of posting, so be on the lookout for those. Enjoy!***

"We should get back to Janie's room. Bonnie's going to wake up soon and then we'll be heading home." Slinky said. Callie looked up at Woody.

"You guys head back, I have to talk to Callie." Woody said. They left and Woody held Callie close. "Oh Callie, I don't want to say goodbye again.

"I don't either." Callie sobbed. "Last time was painful enough, but now that we're together, it's, it's…"

"Heartbreaking, I know."

"It's not fair. I don't want to lose you, not after what we just went through."

"I don't want to lose you either, I love you, Callie." He pushed her hair back and kissed her.

"Maybe there is a way we can be together. I can stow away in Bonnie's bag and go home with you."

"Callie…" Woody started to say.

"Or you could stay here. I could hide you under the bed, that way we will never have to be apart."

"Callie, honey, you know we can't do that. I have to be there for Bonnie and you need to be with Janie. Our owners would be crushed if one of us were to leave. Janie loves you too; you don't want her to miss you, do you?"

"No, I don't. And I know Bonnie loves you more than anything. If she lost you, she would be so upset. Will we ever see each other again?"

"Yes, we will. Don't you worry, my princess, we will be together again. I promise." They kissed and held each other until Bonnie came out, picked up Woody and left.

Three weeks later Woody sat on Bonnie's bed, his legs propped up on one of the pillows and his head on the comforter. He stared up the ceiling and sighed. Ever since he left the ranch, he couldn't stop thinking about Callie. Their time together was so short, and most of it was spent fighting to be together. Heck, he almost died for her and if it wasn't for Bo, he would have. He wanted her here with him, but she had to be there for Janie. He sighed again as Buzz came onto the bed.

"Hey Woody," Buzz greeted him. Woody waved and continued to stare at the ceiling. The space ranger sat beside him. "Ah come on, cowboy, you can't still be hung up about Callie."

"And why can't I?"

"Because it's not healthy, buddy. You'll see each other again; it may just be a while."

"I can't wait that long, Buzz! What if I never see her again? I mean I fought like hell to be with her and now we had to be separated, it's not fair!" He sat up and brought his knees to his chest.

"I hear you, buddy. Trust me, if it were Jessie, I be just as depressed as you are." He placed his hand on Woody's shoulder. "If you two truly love one another, she will come back."

"You really believe that?"

"I do." Woody smiled. The pea pods came into the room.

"Hey everyone, Bonnie got a new doll in the mail." Polly Pea cried.

"It's from her cousin Janie." Peter Pea said.

"Did you say Janie sent it? Who's the doll?" Woody asked.

"Long time no see, sheriff." Woody looked by the door and gasped. There was his cowgirl princess, in all her radiance, standing beside Hazel. He jumped off the bed and ran at her, swooping her off the ground, and twirling her.

"Callie! You're here, you're really here!" He then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Oh Woody, I missed you so much! Three weeks away from you is far too long!" Callie said when they parted.

"Why did Janie send you to Bonnie? I thought you were her favorite."

"I was, but Janie's getting older. She turned eleven this year and realized she's getting too old for dolls. But when Bonnie was over, she saw how much Bonnie loved me, so she sent me away to be with her. Hazel came with me, she missed Bullseye." She pointed to her horse that was nuzzling Bullseye.

"He missed her too. Well, let me be the first to say, welcome to your new home, Callie."

"Thanks. I know I'm going to like it here, because now, I'm with you." She kissed him again. "Oh, I almost forgot. I heard this new song on the radio and I wanted to know if you wanted to sing with me."

"As if you need to ask, which song is it?"

"Trixie, may I borrow the laptop?" Trixie pushed it toward her as she typed the buttons on the keyboard. Once she found the song, she turned up the speakers and started singing along.

_I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close._ Woody pulled her close and started dancing with her as she sang._  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone. I woke up in tears, with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow. _The two danced, keeping in time with the chorus. Callie twirled and tripped over her feet, but Woody caught her.

"Are you alright, my princess?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. Looks like you saved me again, sheriff." She said, smiling.

"I will always save you, Callie. I love you more than life itself. You are definitely a girl worth fighting for."

"And you, Woody, are a true hero worth holding out for. I love you, cowboy." She pulled him toward her and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back and picked her up, swinging her back and forth. They fought a war to be together, and now that they had each other they were never going to be separated again, because their love was stronger than ever.

The end

***Yay she came back! Ok please review. As I said, I do have another story I'm thinking of posting. Fair warning, in some parts, it will seem very similar to this story, but it will mainly be a survival story and not a jealously love triangle story. So till then, later partners!***


End file.
